Der Verräter
Neelix sucht den Verräter an Bord der Voyager, der Informationen an die Kazon weitergibt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|right|Neelix überzeugt den Doktor Neelix entwickelt die Show "Briefing mit Neelix" um alle über Nachrichten zu informieren, die von allgemeinem Interesse sind. In seiner ersten Sendung meint er zu den Zuschauern, dass der Titel sehr eingängig sei. Er will sich täglich mit Nachrichten von allgemeinem Interesse melden, kündigt künstlerische Darbietungen durch Crewmitglieder, Berichte der Führungsoffiziere, Empfehlungen von Holodeckprogrammen sowie Vorschauen auf das Menü vom nächsten Tag an. Mit seiner Sendung will er der Crew helfen, sich über aktuelle Ereignisse auf dem Schiff und die Leistungen ihrer Kollegen zu informieren. In erster Linie will er der Crew ein gutes Gefühl vermitteln. Er verspricht, dass er immer alles von der optimistischsten Sichtweise aus darstellen wird. Als Moraloffizier will er etwas Positives in ihr Leben einbauen. Er meldet sie täglich und versucht jeden mit einzubauen. Es geht ihm darum, ein gutes Gefühl zu vermitteln, denn als Moraloffizier sieht er es als seine Aufgabe die Stimmung zu heben. Er kündigt Fähnrich Pablo Baytart an, der gut jonglieren kann und in wenigen Minuten PADDs, Hyposprays und auch Phaser minutenlang in der Luft halten wird. Außerdem berichtet er auch Tratsch, wie das zwei Crewmitglieder, ein Lieutenant in goldener Uniform und ein Crewmitglied der Wissenschaftsabteilung zusammengesehen wurden, wie sie eine Karaffe silmischen Weins tranken und sich aneinander schmiegten. Auch Captain Kathryn Janeway wird über ihre Fortschritte berichten und Chakotay wird herausragende Crewmitglieder belobigen. Sogleich ermahnt er die Crewmitglieder ihre Stiefel immer zu putzen, da vielleicht auch über sie berichtet werden könnte. Neelix ist auch dabei den Doktor zu überzeugen mitzumachen. Daher zeigt er ihm die Aufzeichnung, jedoch ist das MHN zunächst nicht begeistert. Neelix antwortet darauf, dass Ratschläge für ein gesundes Leben ein sehr interessantes Thema wären. Der Doktor bezweifelt dies zunächst. Er ködert ihn damit, dass er in der Crew ein völlig neues Ansehen gewinnen würde. Sie würden nach seinen Worten gieren und er würde so populär werden, wie er es sich nie hätte vorstellen können. Neelix meint, dass er nicht sofort eine Entscheidung treffen müsse, aber darüber nachdenken solle. Als Nächstes begegnet er Harry Kim in einem Gang des Schiffes und fragt ihn nach seiner Meinung über "Briefing mit Neelix". Kim bestätigt, dass er das Programm gesehen hat. Harry sucht nach Worten - er meint, er würde den ganzen Zuckerguss nicht mögen, das Programm aus Rezepten und Jongleuren sei so, als würde man immer nur Nachtisch essen, man würde sich schnell abessen. Er erzählt Neelix von seiner Zeit als Herausgeber der Akademiezeitung, er hat als einer der ersten vom Maquis erfahren und darüber in einem Leitartikel berichtet. Es entstand einen lebhafte Diskussion zwischen den Studenten. Sie erhielten einen Einblick in die gesamte politische Diskussion. Seinem Professor verschwieg er dies. Er bezeichnet dies als wahre Macht des Journalismus. Nachdem Kim den Turbolift verlassen hat, wird Neelix gerufen, weil eine Transmission für ihn eingetroffen ist. DIese lässt er in sein Quartier weiterleiten. Dort angekommen, aktiviert er den Monitor. Dort erscheint sein Freund Laxeth, der auf einem talaxianischen Konvoi arbeitet. Neelix meint, dass er von diesem nie wieder pendrashianischen Käse oder andere unrechtmäßig erworbene Waren kauft. Laxeth meint, dass diese Zeiten hinter ihm liegen und er nun Kommunikationsmeister eines talaxianischen Konvois sei. Neelix meint, dass er Karriere gemacht hat. Von Laxeth erfährt Neelix, dass ein Crewmitglied die Voyager verlassen will und bei ihnen arbeiten möchte. Daher werden sie sich in einegen Tagen treffen. Neelix ist über diese Nachricht erstaunt. Akt I: Tom Paris verlässt die Voyager thumb|leftthumb|Janeway und Tuvok erzählen Neelix eine Geschichte, warum Paris das Schiff verlässt. Neelix geht zu Captain Janeway in ihren Raum und fragt nach Details. Zunächst erkundigt sich der Captain, wie er davon erfahren hat, dass jemand das Schiff verlassen will. Neelix berichtet daraufhin von seinem Gespräch mit seinem talaxianischen Freund auf dem Konvoi. Sie ruft über Interkom nach Tuvok und dieser kommt sofort in ihren Raum. Sie spricht mit ihm ab, dass es veröffentlicht werden kann, dass Tom Paris bald das Schiff verlassen wird. Neelix ist etwas überrascht darüber. Janeway berichtet, dass Tom um seine Entlassung gebeten hat und nach seiner Suspendierung das Schiff verlassen wollte. Neelix meint, dass es für Paris viel bedeutete, seine rebellische Zeit überwunden zu haben. Janeway jedoch berichtet, dass er das Schiff verlassen will. Als sie den talaxianischen Konvoi entdeckten, war dieser sehr erfreut einen Piloten bekommen zu können. Nach dieser Erklärung geht Neelix zu Paris in dessen Quartier, um mit diesem zu sprechen. Nach dem Klingeln bittet Paris den Talaxianer herein. Sogleich bemerkt er, dass Neelix nicht gut aussieht. Neelix spricht Tom darauf an, dass er das Schiff verlassen will. Er erklärt ihm, dass er es als Fehler ansieht, dass er wieder in die Sternenflotte eingetreten war. Paris meint, dass er die Entscheidung, das Schiff zu verlassen, nach anderthalb Minuten auf der Voyager gefällt hat. Er sah sich schon immer als Nomade und will gehen. Er denkt, dass er noch ein paar Monate in der Strafkolonie hätte bleiben sollen. Auf dem talaxianischen Konvoi kann er als Pilot unterkommen. Er meint, dort gäbe es mehr Möglichkeiten zur Beförderung als auf dem einzigen Föderationsschiff im Quadranten. Neelix hofft, dass er nicht dazu beigetragen hat. Tom beruhigt ihn, er habe nichts damit zu tun, er will einfach nur weg, bevor sein Image vollständig zerstört ist. Er meint, dass er nie irgendwelche Familie oder Freunde hatte, ohne, dass es Probleme gab. Neelix meint, dass er immer noch eine gute Meinung von ihm hat und wünscht, dass er nicht geht. Schließlich umarmt er ihn. Daraufhin kehrt Neelix in seine Küche zurück, wo der Doktor bereits auf seinem Monitor eingeblendet ist und auf den Talaxianer wartet. Der Doktor wartet seit Stunden auf ihn und präsentiert nun seine Ideen. Neelix ist froh, dass er sich zur Mitarbeit entschieden hat. Der Schiffsarzt hat bereits ein Thema für die heutige Sendung vorbereitet: Wie hält man seine Nasenlöcher bei Laune? Doch Neelix entschuldigt sich und meint, dass er noch für eine wichtigere Geschichte recherchieren muss. Wenn er diese sieht, meint Neelix, würde er schon verstehen, wieso er warten muss. Der Doktor ist einverstanden, will dafür aber am nächsten Tag zwei Themen abhandeln. Daher will er auch über die verborgenen Geheimnisse der Nebenniere sprechen. Neelix hält dies für phantastisch und beginnt damit eine Sendung aufzuzeichnen. thumb|Kim verabschiedet Paris im Transporterraum In seinem neuen Programm hält Neelix für Paris eine Abschiedsrede, in der er ihn sehr lobt. Er berichtet von seinen anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten mit Tom und davon, dass man ihm nur wenig vertraut hat. Er meint, dass Paris zu sehr angab und zu selbstbewusst war. Viele hatten Zweifel an Paris, da er sich in der Vergangenheit den Feinden der Föderation anschloss. Doch im Laufe der Zeit hat er sich bewährt. Neelix berichtet, dass er und viele Andere nicht mehr am Leben wären, wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre. Er meint, dass Paris von Anfang an das Beste für das Schiff gab. Jedoch nahm er dies nicht wahr, da er seine zynische Ironie für Arroganz hielt. Während Paris jeden Tag das beste für sie gab, hat er es nicht gesehen, aber er wird ihn vermissen. Sie werden nicht mehr Poolbillard spielen und sich nicht mehr über das Essen streiten können. Viele Crewmitglieder schauen der Sendung auf dem ganzen Schiff wehmütig zu. Kes, Neelix und Harry Kim verabschieden ihn persönlich im Transporterraum, wo Paris Kim seinen Kommunikator übergibt, ehe er rüberbeamt. Akt II: Probleme Auf der nächsten Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere wird von Captain Janeway ein Problem mit dem Warpantrieb angesprochen. Die Temperatur im Warpkern ist erhöht und Torres berichtet, dass es ein Problem mit den magnetischen Konstriktoren gibt, dass zu einer Überhitzung des Plasmastroms führt. Sie arbeiten bereits daran. Der Captain möchte über die weitere Entwicklung auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden. Janeway lobt Neelix für sein Programm, insbesondere für seine Huldigung an Paris. Man überlegt, wer Tom ersetzen kann und Janeway erwägt Hamilton oder Baytart. Harry meint, es wäre noch etwas früh ihn zu ersetzen, vielleicht kommt Paris ja zurück. Captain Janeway nimmt ihm allerdings jede Hoffnung, dass Tom seine Meinung ändern wird. Sie meint, dass Paris seine Entscheidung aus tiefster Überzeugung traf. Dies müssten sie akzeptieren und weiterfliegen. Tuvok meldet, dass alle taktischen Systeme voll einsatzbereit sind. In diesem Moment wird Torres über das Interkom vom Maschinenraum gerufen. Im Maschinenraum gibt es ein Problem mit den magnetischen Konstriktoren, die ihre Ausrichtung verloren haben. Dadurch wird der Plasmastrom viel zu heiß und beeinträchtigt bereits die Injektorventile. Neelix bittet Torres um Erlaubnis mitkommen zu dürfen, was sie auch erlaubt. Dadurch kann der Talaxianer von dem Ereignis, welches große Bedeutung für die Voyager-Crew habe, berichten. thumb|Der Unfall im Maschinenraum Im Maschinenraum meldet Michael Jonas, dass Antimaterie beginnt in den Warpkern einzusickern. Er hat bereits die Transferleitungen angepasst. Torres meint, dass sie die Reaktion eindämmen müssen und weist Jonas an, die PTC-Temperatur nicht über 3,2 Millionen Kelvin steigen lassen soll. Jonas meldet eine Temperatur von 2,9 Millionen. In diesem Augenblick ertönt ein Alarm und die Temperatur erreicht 3 Millionen Kelvin. Jonas will Plasma ablassen, doch Torres meint, dass dadurch die Warpspulen gebraten werden. Jedoch hält Jonas dies für besser, als einen Kernbruch. Torres lässt das strukturelle Feld, das die Energieleitungen umgibt, verstärken. Die Temepratur steigt weiter. Es entsteht eine Kaskade und Torres schickt Jonas von der Konsole weg. Die Lage wird hoch kritisch. Das Plasma muss abgelassen werden, damit der Warpkern nicht bricht. Die PTC-Temperatur fällt. Allerdings werden dadurch die Warpspulen beschädigt. Jonas wird verletzt. Dann initiiert sie die Ablassung des Plasmas, was auch gelingt. Die ganze Situation wird von Neelix als Reporter verfolgt. Er ruft sogleich die Krankenstation. Die Verletzten werden auf der Krankenstation vom Doktor behandelt. Auch über die medizinische Behandlung berichtet Neelix als Reporter. Der Doktor berichtet, dass er die Verletzungen erst sichten muss und dann die Prioritäten festlegt. Kes behandelt Jonas' Verbrennungen zweiten Grades mit dem Hautregenerator. Der Doktor berichtet tolz von seiner Arbeit bei der Sichtung und der Behandlung, was den Talaxianer allerdings nicht sonderlich interessiert. Anschließend stellt Neelix Jonas einige Fragen. Dieser beteuert nur seine Pflicht getan zu haben. Kurz darauf wird Neelix auf die Brücke gerufen, weshalb das Interview warten muss. Auf der Brücke besprechen Janeway, Torres und Chakotay die neue Situation. Durch das Ablassen des Plasmas wurde die äußere Schicht der Warpgondeln weggebrannt. Daher ist der Warpantrieb außer Funktion und muss repariert werden. Um die Warpspulen zu reparieren benötigen sie Verterium-Cortenit. Chakotay fragt Neelix, wo sie diese Substanz erhalten können. Neelix weiß, dass Verterium-Cortenit ein verdichteter Verbundwerkstoff ist. Torres bestätigt dies und präzisiert, dass er aus Polysilikat-Verterium und monokristallinem Cortenum besteht. Neelix meint, dass es ein Gelbes-Zwergsystem mit einem Planeten namens Hemikek gibt, der reich an Mineralien ist. Die Schürfrechte würden einem Konsortium aus nichtaggressiven Bewohnern gehören, die sicher mit ihnen handeln werden. Die Voyager bricht ins Hemikeksystem auf, weil dort, laut Neelix, die Materialien zu bekommen sind, mit denen man die Warpspulen reparieren kann. Die Rohstoffe befinden sich auf einem Klasse-M-Planeten, der einem Konsortium aus friedlichen Händlern gehört. Der talaxianische Konvoi kontaktiert unterdessen die Voyager und Kim legt die Transmission auf den Schirm. Der Captain meldet, dass er von den Kazon-Nistrim angegriffen wurde. Sie haben keine Schwerverletzten. Aber die Aggressoren waren nicht an der Fracht interessiert und haben nur Tom Paris mitgenommen. Der Talaxianer informiert Janeway darüber, da er meinte, dies würde sie interessieren. Akt III: Verdächtigungen thumb|Paris wird von Seska verhört. Auf dem Kazonschiff wird Paris in einem Raum festgehalten und läuft umher. Da öffnet sich die Tür und Seska tritt ein. Paris meint, dass ihr die Rolle der Mutter hervorragend steht. Sie ist hochschwanger und meint, dass sie Chakotay in einem Monat einen Sohn oder eine Tochter gebären wird. Sie möchte nicht wissen, was es wird, da es so interessanter sei. Auch hat sie keine Ahnung, welches Geschlecht Chakotay vorzieht. Sie hat bereits von Toms Problemen auf der Voyager gehört. Paris meint, dass er nicht alles vorgetäuscht hat, sondern mit aller Macht versuchte, jemand zu sein, der er nicht war. Seska meint, dass sie ihm nie traute und Paris erwidert, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Sie will Hilfe von ihm, er soll ihnen als Pilot und als Informant helfen. Auch droht sie damit, dass die Kazon sehr exzessiv mit Gewalt agieren und sie dies verhindern könnte. Doch er meint, sie habe doch bereits einen Informanten auf dem Schiff. Sie gibt ihm Zeit über ihr Angebot nachzudenken und verlässt den Raum. Paris versucht unterdessen mithilfe eines kleinen Gerätes, das er unter seinem Ärmel versteckt hatte, Zugang zum Computersystem der Kazon zu bekommen. thumb|right|Hogen hilft Neelix bei den Nachforschungen Die ganze Situation kommt Neelix seltsam vor und er berichtet dies Kes im Kasino. Er fragt, wie die Kazon davon erfahren haben können, dass Tom an Bord des Konvois war. Kes hält es für möglich, dass es jemand auf dem Konvoi war, doch Neelix hält dies für unmöglich, da ein talaxianischer Konvoi niemals einem Kazon verraten würde, wo er ist, da dies einem Selbstmord gleichkäme. Außerdem wundert er sich, warum sie die Fracht nicht mitgenommen haben. Er ist sich daher sicher, dass sie nur nach Tom suchten und nur ihn entführen wollten. Neelix hält es für möglich, dass es jemand von der ''Voyager'' verraten haben könnte. Er hat keine Ahnung, wer dieser Verräter sein könnte, doch will dies als guter Journalist aufdecken. Für weitere Recherchen begibt er sich in den Maschinenraum. Er ist zunächst überrascht sie dort zu sehen, doch Torres meint, dass sie seit dem Unfall hier arbeitet. Er fragt Torres nach den Subraumkommunikationslogbüchern. Torres fragt erstaunt, warum er sich für diese interessiert und Neelix begründet es mit seinem Nachrichtenprogramm. Sie ist bereit, ihm eine Einweisung in die Systeme zu geben, muss sich dann aber wieder um die magnetischen Konstriktoren kümmern. Neelix versteht dies. Jonas bemerkt Neelix' Recherchen und geht dann wieder an seine Arbeit. Torres zeigt ihm die Logbücher der letzten zwei Monate und Neelix beginnt mit seinen Recherchen. Torres begibt sich mit einer Ingenieurin in den Computerraum, um die Schaltkreise zu überprüfen. Das Kommando im Maschinenraum übergibt sie an Michael Jonas. thumb|Jonas plant Neelix zu ermorden. Neelix geht inzwischen die Logbücher durch. Er sieht die Kontakte mit den Kotati und den Mithren durch. Jonas erkundigt sich bei ihm nach seiner Arbeit und fragt, was er suchen würde. Er fragt Jonas, wie man eine Subraumnachricht unbemerkt abschicken könnte. Jonas erkundigt sich seinerseits nach dem Grund für seine Recherchen, doch Neelix will diesen noch nicht offenbaren. Jonas meint, dass eine geheime Transmission sehr schwer abzuschicken wäre, da es eine Vielzahl von Sicherheitsprogrammen gibt, die jeden Subraumantennenstrahl auffangen. Er selbst könne nichts Anomales erkennen. Neelix fragt jedoch nach einigen Lücken. In den Komlogbüchern fehlen einige Fragmente. Jonas erklärt diese als Datenfragmentierung. Er führt dies auf die Plasmaüberhitzung zurück. Als Neelix eine weitere Lücke entdeckt, meint Jonas, das jede Erklärung überflüssig wäre. Er greift sich einen Plasmabrenner und probiert ihn aus. Neelix blickt inzwischen weiter auf den Monitor, während Jonas sich von hinten nähert. Neelix gibt zu bedenken, dass die Lücken nur in diesem Logbuch und nur innerhalb der letzten Monate solche Lücken auftreten. Als Michael Jonas Neelix körperlich mit dem Schneidbrenner angreifen will, schaltet sich gerade der Doktor zu und verhindert dies dadurch. Der ist sauer, weil er wieder keinen Platz im Programm bekam. Neelix meint, dass er mit dieser anderen Sache zu sehr beschäftigt war. Der Doktor will bereits einen anderen Beitrag über die klingonische Stimmritze vorbereiten. Neelix meint, dass dieses Thema interessant klinge, jedoch bis morgen warten müsse. Neelix verlässt nun eilig den Maschinenraum, wo Michael Jonas zurückbleibt. Akt IV: Der wahre Verräter thumb|Neelix bespricht sich mit Tuvok. Neelix spricht mit Tuvok über seine Entdeckungen in dessen Büro. Neelix meint, dass in den Logbüchern scheinbar Löschungen vorgenommen wurden. Neelix fragt, wieso diese Löschungen nur in den Kommunikationslogbüchern und nur im letzten Monat auftreten. In den Sensorenlogbüchern, Energieverteilungslogbüchern, Warpwartungslogbüchern und Umweltkontrolllogbüchern gibt es keine vergleichbaren Werte. Er glaubt, dass jemand auf dem Schiff geheime Transmissionen durchgeführt und die Herkunft verschlüsselt hat, um die Beweise zu vernichten. Er vermutet, dass diese Person mit den Kazon kommuniziert hat. Der Sicherheitschef weist darauf hin, dass dies eine schwere Beschuldigung ist. Tuvok vermutet, dass Neelix' Enthusiasmus für den Journalismus dazu führt, dass er Schurken sieht, wo keine sind. Der Vulkanier möchte die Angelegenheit gemäß den Protokollen der Sternenflotte allein untersuchen, um die Möglichkeit einer Kommunikation mit den Kazon zu untersuchen. Neelix will als Journalist über diesen Fall berichten und die Crew informieren. Tuvok untersagt Neelix weitere Ermittlungen, damit er weder sich, noch andere Leute gefährdet. Neelix behauptet, dass er Tuvoks Einwände versteht und wünscht ihm eine gute Jagd. thumb|Hogan hilft Neelix bei der Recherche. Jedoch befolgt Neelix die Anweisung nicht und will, dass Tuvok blass wie ein eskarianisches Ei wird, wenn er ihm seine Ermittlungsergebnisse präsentieren wird. Er ist sich sicher, dass ein Journalist unabhängig bleiben muss. Neelix begibt sich wieder in den Maschinenraum und fragt nach Hilfe bei der Wiederherstellung der gelöschten Logbücher. Torres verweist Neelix an Hogan, der mit ihm zu einer Konsole geht und ihm hilft. Hogan macht eine Signalmodulationsanalyse und stellt fest, dass Botschaften über die Subraumantennenstrahlen geschickt wurden. Die Nachrichten über das EPS-Netz verschickt. Neelix findet diese Methode genial. Mit einer Signalkorrelationsspur können sie die Nachricht bis in Toms Quartier auf Deck 4 Sektion 3 C zurückverfolgen. Genauer kann Hogan dies nicht bestimmen und wird von Jonas zu Hilfe gerufen. Neelix überprüft Deck 4 und macht ein Regenerierungsprogramm bei kürzlich gelöschten Daten. In Toms Quartier untersucht Neelix dessen Computer und überbrückt Paris' Sicherheitsverschlüsselung mit der Maschinenraumautorisation Omega 47. Auf dem Computer findet er Spuren. Seine Entdeckung veröffentlicht Neelix in der nächsten Senundg von "Briefing mit Neelix". Er informiert die Crew darüber, dass er Hinweise gefunden hat, die die Loyalität von Tom Paris in Zweifel ziehen. Er hat geheime Kommunikationen an die Kazon entdeckt, die er kurz vor seiner Abreise absandte. Als Captain Kathryn Janeway die Sendung sieht, lässt sie Tuvok den Koch sofort in ihren Raum bringen. thumb|Neelix wurde als Köder für den Saboteur ausgewählt. Janeway fragt, wie er das Signal zum Toms Quartier zurückverfolgt hat. Neelix erklärt, dass dies mit Signalkorrelationsspuren gelang und dass Hogan ihm geholfen hat. Tuvok berichtet, dass diese Spuren nicht vorhanden waren, als er danach suchte. Sie müssen also nach seiner ersten Ermittlung in dem System platziert worden sein. Chakotay fragt erstaunt, was hier vorgeht. Janeway erklärt, dass jemand an Bord der Voyager spionierte, es aber nicht Tom Paris war. Vor einigen Wochen entdeckte Tuvok, dass heimliche Botschaften durch das EPS-System geschickt wurden. Man konnte nicht feststellen, wer der Spion war. Daher bat sich Tom an und sie mussten ihn irgendwie auf ein Kazonschiff bringen. Chakotay fragt erstaunt, ob das unflätige Benehmen, das Zu-Spät-Kommen und die Provokationen nur eine List waren, was Tuvok bestätigt. Der Erste Offizier wurde auf Anraten Tuvoks nicht eingeweiht, da er vermutete, dass der Spion ein Maquis war und der ihm nicht zumuten wollte, einem alten Freund eine Falle zu stellen. Chakotay wirft Tuvok vor, dass sie ihm nicht vertrauten. Janeway gesteht ein, dass sie Chakotay benutzten, um seine Reaktion natürlich erscheinen zu lassen und er es sehr gut gemacht hat. Neelix wird gebeten seine Recherchen weiterzuführen um den Verräter nervös zu machen. Chakotay fragt, ob Hogan der Verräter sein könnte, doch Neelix bezweifelt dies, da Hogan nur zufällig im Maschinenraum war. Tuvok und Janeway haben die Idee, Neelix auf den Fall anzusetzen. Er soll weiterstochern, und Zweifel daran äußern, dass Paris der Täter ist. Janeway und Tuvok weisen ihn auch auf die Risiken hin und überlassen Neelix die Entscheidung. Dieser will alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun und ihnen helfen Tom zurückzuholen. Tuvok will zu ihm permanent eine Kommunikationsverbindung offen halten, um ihm im Notfall helfen zu können. thumb|right|Tom wird erwischt. Auf dem Kazonschiff gelingt es Lieutenant Paris die Kommunikation abzuhören und er erfährt, dass sie der Voyager auf Hemikek IV einen Hinterhalt stellen. Sie haben dort unter anderem Bodentruppen stationiert, und dass der Verräter, der den Kazon Informationen liefert, Michael Jonas ist. In diesem Augenblick betritt Seska mit zwei Wachen den Raum und informiert Paris über ihren Plan. Paris lobt Seskas schlauen Plan. Da die Kazonschiffe der Voyager waffentechnisch unterlegen sind, haben sie Bodentruppen auf Hemikek stationiert. Weitere Schiffe sind außerdem unterwegs. Eine improvisierte Sprengladung detoniert und macht die Kazon handlungsunfähig. Paris erbeutet ein Phasergewehr und schlägt eine Wache nieder. Dann verlässt er den Raum, ehe Seska die Wachen zur Verfolgung schickt. Er flieht durch die Gänge und versucht den Kazon zu entwischen. Es kommt zu einem Feuergefecht, bei dem es Paris gelingt einen Kazon niederzuschießen, ehe der andere sich auf ihn wirft. Paris gelingt es nach einer Rangelei am Boden, den Kazon wegzustoßen und mit seinem Gewehr niederzuschießen. Anschließend flieht er mit einem Shuttle, während der Raider auf dieses feuert. Akt V: Enthüllung thumb|Michael Jonas wird befohlen Energie umzuleiten. Im Maschinenraum schickt Jonas zwei Ingenieure zu Lt. Torres, um ihr Interlinksequenzer zu bringen. In diesem Augenblick betritt Neelix den Maschinenraum und erkundigt sich, ob ihm jemand helfen könnte. Neelix meint, dass die Signalkorrelationsspuren, die auf Paris hinwiesen nachträglich hinzugefügt wurden. Er versuchte herauszufinden, wie dies geschah. Hogan meint, dass er sich einen schlechten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht hat, da sie gerade an der Wiederherstellung der Warpspulen arbeiten. Jedoch darf Neelix das Diagnoseterminal benutzen. Jonas ermahnt ihn, die Finger von den Maschinenraumkontrollen zu lassen. In diesem Augenblick wird der Maschinenraum von Torres gerufen. Sie fordert die elektrodynamischen Belastungsspezifikationen an, die Jonas vergessen hatte mitzuschicken. Dieser entschuldigt sich und gibt Hogan das PADD, woraufhin er den Maschinenraum verlässt. Plötzlich gibt es Roten Alarm und Janeway ruft den Maschinenraum. Sie lässt Jonas die Energie in Transporterraum 2 umleiten. Sie haben ein Shuttle identifiziert, in dem sich menschliche Lebenszeichen, vermutlich die von Tom Paris, befinden. Paris fliegt unterdessen mit seinem Shuttle und wird dabei von einem Kazonschiff angegriffen. Es gelingt ihm eine Nachricht an die Voyager zu schicken, in der er das Schiff vor den Bodentruppen der Kazon auf Hemikek warnt. Janeway versichert ihm, dass sie ihn herausholen werden. Doch Paris fordert, dass sie nur die Voyager retten soll. Durch einen Treffer gibt es an Bord des Shuttles eine Explosion und Paris stürzt bewusstlos zu Boden. Janeway befiehlt Paris an Bord zu holen. Jonas behauptet, dass es ein Problem mit dem EPS-Vervielfältiger gebe. Auf der Voyager sucht Captain Janeway inzwischen nach Tom Paris und befiehlt dem Verräter den Transporter zu modifizieren, was er allerdings nicht tut, wie Neelix der bei seinen Recherchen neben ihm arbeitet, bemerkt. Er fragt, ob er am Transportersubsystem arbeitet. Jedoch erwidert er nur, dass er wisse, was er tue. Jonas aktiviert ein Kraftfeld um den Maschinenraum als Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Er fordert Neelix auf, sich herauszuhalten. Zur gleichen Zeit bekommt man auf der Brücke Kontakt zu Paris und nähert sich seinem Aufenthaltsort. Paris kommt wieder zu sich und informiert sie, dass Michael Jonas der Spion ist. Er hat die Sabotage auf dem Schiff begangen. Janeway schickt umgehend Tuvok mit der Sicherheit in den Maschinenraum, um Jonas zu verhaften. Paris meldet anschließend, dass er versucht zur Voyager zu gelangen, aber unsicher ist, ob er es schaffen kann. Im Maschinenraum versucht Jonas unterdessen die Waffen zu deaktivieren, was Neelix bemerkt. Daraufhin schlägt Jonas ihn nieder und nimmt seinen Kommunikator ab. Neelix kommt bald wieder zu sich und bemerkt das Fehlen seines Kommunikators. Dann nimmt er ein Gerät als Waffe mit. Janeway gelingt es inzwischen Paris an Bord beamen zu lassen und Transporterraum 2 meldet die erfolgreiche Rettung. Tuvoks Sicherheitsteam kann allerdings nicht in den Maschinenraum eindringen. Deshalb brechen sie die Tür auf. Der Captain lässt Jonas aus dem Maschinenraum herausbeamen, doch nur der Kommunikator von Jonas wird gebeamt, was der Chief der Brücke meldet. Kim meldet, dass die Phaserstrahlen vom Maschinenraum aus deaktiviert wurden. Dann versucht er die Waffen zu reaktivieren. Jedoch greift das Kazonschiff weiter an. thumb|right|Michael Jonas stirbt Neelix wird in einen Kampf mit Michael Jonas verwickelt. Er greift ihn mit einem Werkzeug an, jedoch kann Jonas ihn über eine Konsole schleudern. Dann drückt er ihn gegen das Geländer und Neelix lässt den Schlüssel fallen. Nach einigem hin und her stößt Neelix den Verräter ins Plasma. Er reaktiviert zuerst die Waffen und deaktiviert dann das Kraftfeld, worauf Tuvok und zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere den Maschinenraum betreten. Als Kim die Einsatzbereitschaft der Waffen meldet, lässt Janeway sofort feuern und das Kazonschiff wird schwer beschädigt. Im Maschinenraum meint Neelix zu Tuvok, dass es ihm gut geht, was er von Jonas nicht behaupten könne. Dann hebt Janeway den Roten Alarm auf un Neelix ist zufrieden, da er genug Material für seine nächste Sendung hat. Tom entschuldigt sich für sein mieses Verhalten in der letzten Zeit in "Briefing mit Neelix" und erklärt, dass sein Abgang nur eine List war, um den Verräter ausfindig zu machen. Denn es war klar, dass er, nachdem Tom die Voyager verlassen hatte, alle Spuren zu Tom legen würde, damit er nicht verdächtigt wird. Allerdings gibt er zu, dass es ihm Spaß gemacht hat Chakotay zu ärgern. Abschließend entschuldigt sich Neelix noch beim Doktor, weil dieser heute wieder nicht an die Reihe gekommen ist. Jedoch verspricht er, dass der Doktor die Zuschauer am nächsten Tag mit einem Vortrag über das bolianische Verdauungssystem unterhalten wird. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Abdullah ibn al-Hussein, der damalige Prinz und heutige König von Jordanien, hat in dieser Episode einen Gastauftritt als Fähnrich im Korridor. Vor Neelix' Küche steht in dieser Episode eine Kommunikationskonsole. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Investigations (episode) es:Investigations fr:Investigations (épisode) nl:Investigations Verraeter, Der